


bintang beralih

by velvetry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crimes & Criminals, Hacker Wonwoo, M/M, Mentioned Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Non-Graphic Violence, Pretty Fucked Up, Romance, Short One Shot, mafia cheol question mark, this is actually kinda sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetry/pseuds/velvetry
Summary: Seungcheol hanya ingin tetap bisa bangun dan disambut repetisi yang ia suka; semburat jingga samar, kicauan burung pipit, Wonwoo, dan kehancuran yang ia bawa untuk mereka berdua.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 3





	bintang beralih

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt, by Fev:
> 
> Bisa person A and Person B atau both, can be criminals or normal people but this is a love song about a toxic relationship. They are too focused on each other to notice the destruction they cause each other. and some kind of a story where love is the highest law and conquers all against the odds. 
> 
> Credits to Matthew Healy, and inspired from Robbers by The 1975.

Seungcheol menapakkan pantofel mengilatnya di jalanan beraspal, meninggalkan jejak merah kering di setiap langkah.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu membanting pintu mobil, disambut udara panas campur polusi setelah disapu tiupan manja penyejuk udara selama berjam-jam di dalam sana. Ia melepas kacamata hitam dengan kasar, dilanjut dengan berdecak lidah. Masih terpampang lanskap metropolis ricuh yang sama. Lagu lawas terdengar sayup-sayup, tak terlalu jelas akibat diguyur klakson bis kota nyaring dan deru mesin dari sana-sini. Seungcheol mengernyit akibat sang rawi usil yang bersinar dengan kurang ajar, sesekali merutuk. Sumpah serapah keluar dari belah bibir, diselingi kepulan asap dari lintingan tembakau yang terjepit di sana.

“Jangan kusut-kusut gitu lah mukanya. _I’m sure we’ll find a way._ ” Ucap wira yang baru beranjak dari kursi pengemudi. Ia menepuk pundak Seungcheol pelan. “ _You really need to quit smoking, big bro. Or else our efforts to settle this down will go in vain_ , karena ujung-ujungnya lo keburu mati juga.”

Seungcheol memutar bola mata mendengar kuliah singkat berisi omong kosong tersebut. Ia memasok nikotin tanpa menghiraukan, lalu mulai berjalan pelan ke arah sumber suara. Macam berandal, ia mengepulkan asap dengan sengaja di hadapan lelaki itu.

“ _And you really need to watch your mouth,_ Mingyu. Udah gue bilang urusan gue ya urusan gue. _How many times do I need to remind you, don’t get too comfortable with me?_ ” Balas Seungcheol.

Yang punya nama Mingyu mengerucutkan bibir, kesal. Ia meringis dan terbatuk-batuk akibat ulah Seungcheol barusan. Ia mengipas-ngipas angin kosong dengan tangan, berusaha mengusir bau rokok.

“Ini bukan urusan lo doang, Cheol. Kalau nggak mulai gerak dari sekarang, bisa-bisa besok kepala lo diledakin pas tidur.” Mingyu menggaruk tengkuk, sedikit gelisah karena sedari tadi abangnya tidak mau diajak kompromi. “ _Worst case scenario_ , ya cowok lo juga ikut modar.”

Tepat sedetik usai Mingyu mengakhiri kalimat, sebuah tinju melayang. Serangan tersebut mendarat sempurna di pipinya tanpa aba-aba. Tulang kering si penyandang titel adik kini menjadi sasaran, disertai paksaan untuk tutup mulut sebab Mingyu baru saja menjerit kencang. Seungcheol tidak mau repot-repot mengusir kerumunan dan mengurus segala yang datang bersama mereka kalau sampai erangan Mingyu menarik atensi pejalan kaki. Ia harus menangani preman kiriman tetangga sebelah di markas tadi pagi, dan ia tidak mau menambah kerjaan jika sampai bersangkutan dengan laki-laki paruh baya berseragam polisi di sudut jalan.

“ _I just reminded you to watch your fucking mouth._ ”

Setelah si lawan bicara tersungkur, Seungcheol melanjutkan kalimatnya

“ _He’s already in a bad place now, and it would be more dangerous for him if we brought this to Dad’s attention, since that bastard will just follow his violent tendencies_. Alias, nggak ada bedanya sama lo. Gue lebih paham, jadi jangan ada ngomong apa-apa ke Ayah dulu.” Jelas Seungcheol. “Jangan sampai kedengeran sama semua yang di atas Jeonghan. Kalau nggak penting, nggak perlu dikasih tahu ke bawahan. Ngerti, ganteng?”

Mingyu mengangguk, tapi Seungcheol dapat mendengar gerutu di sela rintihan lemah. _Bucin tolol,_ diucapkan sambil mengepal tangan dan mengaduh.

“ _Now, if you may excuse me, I have something important to take care of._ ” Ia melambai tangan setelah mengacak rambut Mingyu dengan jahil. “Makasih udah dianterin.”

“Ya, sama-sama.” Tentu, dituturkan tanpa ketulusan sama sekali.

Seungcheol hanya terkekeh sebagai respon. Tak mau mengulur waktu lagi, punggung bidangnya langsung berbalik agar Mingyu bisa segera angkat kaki lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan dalam agenda. Si putra sulung kebanggaan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju bangunan apartemen berlapis cat kuning gading yang notabene sudah jadi rumah kedua. Sesekali ia merapikan rambut seadanya dengan jemari, memastikan ia sudah rapi sebelum menemui sang pujaan hati.

Sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam _lift_ , Seungcheol baru teringat sesuatu. Ia melempar pandang, mencari-cari cermin. Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulut kala menangkap cermin besar tepat sebelah pintu masuk toilet. Lengan jas hitam legam, kemeja putih dalaman, Seungcheol memeriksa dengan saksama. Jangan sampai ada bercak yang terlewat, sebab semua harus bersih.

“Ah… _fuck_. Pasti gara-gara bawahan Jisoo sialan tadi.”

Seungcheol mengumpat ketika mendapati noda merah di sol luar dan ujung celana bahannya.

“Bangsat, lah.”

Diraihnya gagang pintu kamar mandi. Air mengalir deras dari keran dan Seungcheol membasuh wajah sembari mendecakkan lidah, perlahan mulai terisak. Mulai menyerah kepada penat. Mau tidak mau ia harus membilas semua sampai tak terlihat, sebab Wonwoo tidak suka darah.

  
  
  


-

  
  


**_So… you find missing people for fun?_ **

_Sort of. Ya, daripada nggak kepakai. I also haven’t_

_got hired anywhere. Just one of many things that_

_I do for extra pocket cash._

**_Ah, I see, I see. Life’s easy when your IQ’s 160 and you're tech savvy, eh?_ **

_Udah ah, enough talking about me... what about you?_

**_Aku?_ **

_Yes, you, sir._

**_I just run a family business for money._ **

  
  


-

  
  
  


“Udah selesai kerjanya?”

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Wonwoo tengah bergelung di dalam selimut saat Seungcheol masuk ke kamar. Seluruh gawai menyala, lagu instrumental klasik berputar sembari ia bekerja. Tentu saja, ia tak bisa melupakan kaus oblong biru dongker ukuran L tanpa bawahan. Seungcheol sudah tahu persis apa yang membalut tubuh kekasihnya tanpa harus melihat. Sudah ratusan petang mereka lalui bersama, dan sudah ratusan guratan oranye yang menangkap tubuh ramping Wonwoo bersandar ke badannya yang tegap.

Seungcheol sudah mengenal Wonwoo sebagaimana ia mengenal kota dan segala kemunafikan yang disimpan gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang.

“Yup.”

Seungcheol membiarkan si surai hitam menariknya ke pelukan saat ia baru berbaring. Wangi Wonwoo manis, seperti biasa. Ia mendaratkan kecupan ringan di leher yang lebih muda, dibalas dengan sebuah tawa halus. Sepasang bola mata itu seolah tak pernah gagal menyihir. Seungcheol selalu tenggelam lagi dan lagi, tak tahu apa akan ada waktu di mana ia bisa berhenti. Wonwoo selalu tahu kalau Seungcheol sudah sibuk menatap netranya, dan selalu memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk sengaja membenamkan wajah di dada pria tersebut. Seungcheol akan menggelitik perutnya sesaat, memaksanya untuk menunjukkan paras lagi sebab ia belum puas mengagumi.

“Kok tumben kamu agak telat?”

“Tadi Mingyu rese.” Balasnya singkat. “Kamu lagi main apa?”

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir, lalu mencubit pipi Seungcheol karena kesal. Persis seperti anak TK yang baru dituduh diam-diam makan permen oleh ibunda tersayang. Reaksi tersebut membuat kedua ujung bibir Seungcheol tertarik secara otomatis, membentuk sebuah senyum lebar yang hanya bisa dilukis oleh seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

“Enak aja main. Ya aku lagi kerja, lah!” Wonwoo bersungut, lalu bangun dari posisi tiduran untuk meraih _laptop_ yang diletakkan sembrono di atas kasur. “Tadi pagi aku dapat daftar baru dari Jihoon. Lumayan panjang, asyik juga. _Facebook pages usually never get me anywhere, but I might or might not have made quite a progress,_ hehe."

“ _Glad to know you’re having fun._ ” Jawab Seungcheol. “Yang kemarin udah selesai?”

“Udah beberapa. Tapi nggak aku habisin, males.” Wonwoo menjawab sambil membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidung. Sebelum Seungcheol bisa buka mulut, ia langsung menambahkan. “ _I do it all just for fun, remember?_ Jangan protes.”

“Aku nggak protes kok, sayang.”

“ _And in addition to that, I do it all for you._ ” Dicoleknya pipi Seungcheol dengan gemas, lalu menggeser posisi sedikit agar dapat mendaratkan ciuman di bibir lelaki favoritnya. Ia kembali mengalihkan fokus ke layar setelah menghujani wajah Seungcheol dengan kecupan lembut sesuai permintaan. “ _Doesn’t mean you can overwork your own boyfriend, though._ ”

“Iya, iya. _You did a great job_ . Jeonghan juga bilang sendiri ke aku, _you were a great help._ ”

“Masa sih?”

Seungcheol tak kuasa menahan senyum kala melihat binar terang di mata Wonwoo. Ia sudah hafal bagaimana Wonwoo sangat suka dipuji. Ia mengubah posisi, mendekat ke figur kurus yang baru mulai berkutat dengan mesin kegemarannya. Dengan hati-hati, ia menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk di pangkuan, lalu mengusak helaian gelap tersebut sembari terus mengeluarkan sanjungan. “Yang baru aku jemput kemarin itu, lho… siapa tuh namanya?”

“Kalau yang dari Agustus, Xu Minghao. Yang 2-3 tahun lalu… oh, Lee Seokmin, sama… Choi Hansol!” 

“Nah. _Jeonghan’s bar was short on people_ karena baru-baru ini banyak bartender yang _resign_ .” Kata Seungcheol. “Dan kebetulan aku punya malaikat kecil paling pintar dan paling keren sedunia, dan, ya. _We helped Jeonghan together,_ jagoan.”

“Beneran?”

Wonwoo menunjukkan senyum yang paling tulus, dan dada Seungcheol nyeri setengah mati dibuatnya. 

“ _I’m really glad I could help!_ ”

Entah bahagia atau sesal, sentimen yang membuat dadanya sesak kini tak dapat diidentifikasi. Jadi, ia hanya mempererat dekapan sambil lagi-lagi mencium tiap inci dari kulit Wonwoo yang terekspos. Ia butuh tawa riang Wonwoo untuk mengusir gundah yang menyusup. Ia tak henti membisikkan kasih, tak membiarkan Wonwoo lupa sedetik pun bahwa ada Seungcheol yang mencintainya. Memagut bibir ranum malaikat kecilnya yang sudah terlalu nyaman di dalam suaka para iblis mandi darah.

  
  
  


-

  
  


_“Thanks a ton, Cheol. I don’t know how to repay you...  
hey comply easily and all customers were satisfied.” _

**_“Glad to help, Han. But isn’t it risky to put that Minghao  
guy on post? Perhaps people are still looking.  
Maybe someone can recognize him.”_ **

_“Oh, nggak. I passed him to Jisoo as that was the best option.”_

**_“Ah, that son of a bitch. Harus banget ke dia?”_ **

_“Sorry, haha. I don’t know that many organ dealers,  
I gotta settle with that. He doesn’t know  
anything about Wonwoo, don’t worry.” _

**_“Alright… tapi hati-hati ya. He’s already  
n danger now. The government has tracked him down.”_ **

_“I know. That’s why you need my help, right?”_

**_“Let’s just stop beating around the bush then.  
Anak buah lo atau barang lo nggak ada  
yang lagi disimpen di tempatnya, kan?”_ **

_“I already told him I need them for something  
so they left early. And yes, all clear.” _

**_“Oke. Makasih banyak, Han.”_ **

_“Untuk sekarang masih ada lagi yang bisa dibantu?”_

**_“For now, ulur waktu aja until I send  
the police his way. Kayak biasa.”_ **

_“Gotchu. Good luck.”_

**_“May all the leaked information die with him.”_ **

  
  


-

  
  
  


“Belum mau tidur, Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Seungcheol paham benar apa yang tersirat di wajah Wonwoo sekarang. Gusar, dapat dilihat dari bagaimana ia menggigit bibir bawah dan tak berani menatap mata Seungcheol meski ia diajak bicara.

“I _might have made a mistake… fuck. Fuck._ ” Suaranya bergetar, begitu pula jari-jarinya yang masih sibuk mengetikkan kode.

“Kenapa, sayang?”

“Nggak tau, Cheol. Kayaknya ada yang nyoba nge- _track_ aku, dan aku nggak tau, mungkin masih belum berhasil… cuma… ah, nggak tau, aku baru sadar…”

Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah Seungcheol. Ia meraih tangan Wonwoo yang kini dibasahi keringat, lalu mengecup keningnya lembut. Ia menaruh ponsel yang baru dipakainya untuk menghubungi rekan kerja di nakas, lalu memusatkan atensi penuh ke pemuda berkacamata yang kini sudah hampir menangis. Ia menyuruh Wonwoo untuk menarik napas pelan-pelan sambil menepuk pundaknya dengan hati-hati. Harusnya, kalau sudah begini, Wonwoo tahu bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

“Kamu inget kalau udah tugas aku buat jagain kamu, kan?” ucap Seungcheol. “ _And so what if they tracked you? You never did anything bad._ ”

Saat napasnya mulai kembali teratur, Wonwoo membalas dengan getir. “Aku… iya, Cheol, aku tau. _But I’m supposed to turn them to the police and I didn’t,_ ah…”

“Terus mereka punya hak buat nangkep kamu, gitu?” Seungcheol mengeluarkan tawa miris. “ _You did a far better job than those with stupid authority. You’re far smarter than them._ Kamu sadar kan kalau kamu jauh lebih ngebantu orang-orang itu daripada mereka?”

“Iya… tapi aku takut…”

“Kamu punya aku. Kamu nggak harus takut sama apa pun.”

“Iya, Cheol. Aku cuma… bingung. Ini semua, yang aku lakuin itu… nggak salah, kan…?”

Ada risau di balik sepasang mata cantik tersebut, dan Seungcheol tidak bisa membiarkan bara tersebut makin menyala-nyala. Ia mempererat genggamannya, tidak memberi ruang bagi Wonwoo untuk melepas tautan jari mereka.

“ _You found them and gave them a new family._ ” Kata Seungcheol. “ _My family. We kept them safe, and I’ll keep you safe._ ”

Dada Wonwoo kembali naik turun teratur, seolah Seungcheol baru saja mengucap mantra magis. Meski ia masih bisa mendengar isakan teredam, Wonwoo sudah lebih tenang. Seungcheol mengusap bulir bening yang tersisa di sudut mata lelaki tersebut, menyisipkan afeksi di tiap gerakan dan bisikan. Wonwoo adalah anak manusia bak lautan tenang. Kalau malam datang, pendar di bola matanya menyerupai buih-buih putih samudra yang menyimpan cinta. Seungcheol sudah berjanji akan mencintai Wonwoo tanpa jeda. Saat riak air menggila atau saat ombak berkecamuk ganas sekalipun.

Ia sudah menambatkan hati di malaikat kecil itu. Mereka sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta, menari-nari bersama dengan kobaran api tepat di bawah kaki mereka. Tak masalah jika yang dibayarkan setara dengan nyawa atau limpahan emas murni. Tak masalah apa pun taruhannya, berapa pun harganya.

Seungcheol hanya ingin tetap bisa bangun dan disambut repetisi yang ia suka; semburat jingga samar, kicauan burung pipit, Wonwoo, dan kehancuran yang ia bawa untuk mereka berdua.

  
  
  


-

_From: Ayah_

_Bedebah. Mingyu ditangkap.  
Anak tolol itu bikin susah.  
Goblok. Emg sialan.  
We’ll decide tgt whether to bail him out or discard  
him later. Skrg Jgn sampai proyek gede kmrn batal _

_Besok kt hrs bicara, km bantu urus. The spotlight’s  
on his goods now. Kt fokuskan ini dulu sebab  
mereka jg sedang fokus pd perkara ini.  
Jam 8 bawa si Han jg. Hrs diomongin bersama. _

-

_To: Ayah_

_Ok_ _  
__Anw I have someone that I want to introduce to you._ _  
__He’s really something else and it would be great for us_ _  
__to have him under our wing._

-

  
  


_From: Ayah_

_Km pungut anak mn lg sih_

  
  


-

_To: Ayah_

_Yang ini beda_ _  
__Just get rid of him_

_  
__This one’s probably worth more than that good for nothing_

_He’s precious._

-

  
  
  


fin. 


End file.
